U.S. Pat. No. 7,112,592 discloses novel heterocyclic compounds and their salts, processes for making the compounds and methods of using the compounds as antibacterial agents. One such compound is sodium salt of trans-7-oxo-6-(sulphooxy)-1,6-diazabicyclo[3,2,1]octane-2-carboxamide. PCT Application WO 2002/10172 describes the production of azabicyclic compounds and salts thereof with acids and bases, and in particular, trans-7-oxo-6-sulphoxy-1,6-diazabicyclo[3.2.1]octane-2-carboxamide and its pyridinium, tetrabutylammonium and sodium salts. PCT Application WO 2003/063864 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0020572 describe the use of compounds including trans-7-oxo-6-(sulphooxy)-1,6-diazabicyclo[3,2, I]octane-2-carboxamide sodium salt, as β-lactamase inhibitors that can be administered alone or in combination with β-lactamine antibacterial agents. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0197928 discloses methods for preparing 2,5-disubstituted piperidine and novel intermediates. PCT Application WO 2011/042560 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/900,567 disclose crystalline forms of trans-7-oxo-6-(sulphooxy)-1,6-diazabicyclo[3,2, I]octane-2-carboxamide sodium salt. These references are incorporated herein by reference, in their entirety.
There is an existing and continual need in the art for new and improved methods for preparing compounds of Formula (I) including trans-7-oxo-6-(sulphooxy)-1,6-diazabicyclo[3,2,1]octane-2-carboxamide, related compounds and salts thereof (e.g., NXL-104). The present invention provides novel compounds and processes for preparing compounds of Formula (I) including trans-7-oxo-6-(sulphooxy)-1,6-diazabicyclo[3,2, I]octane-2-carboxamide, related compounds and salts thereof (e.g., NXL-104).